Erotica Chapter I: Alice in Wonderland
by Mark Meredith
Summary: Plenty of adult movies have Alice making love with the thin, young Red Queen, the Mad-Hatter, & White Rabbit! This is simply an attempt to keep writing. Porn writers imagine them-selves to be clever writing the stuff too. I cannot see my-self scribbling such idiocy but I could see my own-self scribing Alice making love with Alice's sister, Prima. The Alice in Wonderland.
1. Chapter 1

Approximate Word Count 300

2013, D

Disposable Copy

Introduction

by

M. M.

Plenty of adult movies have Alice making love with the thin, young Red Queen, the Mad-Hatter, & White Rabbit! This is simply an attempt to keep writing. Porn writers imagine them-selves to be clever writing the stuff too. I cannot see my-self scribbling such idiocy but I could see my own-self scribing Alice making love with Alice's sister, Prima.

The Alice in Wonderland of the following tale is of chorus, a 23-year-old-young woman. Per-haps if I get comfortable with a story of Alice making love to Prima, Alice's sister, then mayhap I may move on-to White Rabbit, March Hare, the Dormouse, the Mad-hatter, and a thin Red Queen. Alice of Wonderland of course is portrayed by a 22-year-old-woman of chorus. I am going to take out part, which I was think-ING of not sticking in the story in the first place.

It was the dirtiest part. I'm going to place an Introduction, which explains in that story Alice of Wonderland was 23. Perhaps if I get a-lot of letters I may script further scenes! Later scenes.

Alice makes love with a young Red Queen, Dor Mouse, a certain someone named White Queen and Lewis Carrol.

- - -30- - -

Approximate Word Count 2,600

2013, D

Disposable Copy

Literary Erotica Chapter I: Alice in Wonderland

by

Mark W. Meredith

I was listening to my sister read Prima's book of algebra again, one sunny after-noon sitting under one of the trees.

It wasn't too bright. It was early in spring, and the early day was cool, yet sunny enough that it was sunny without making the outside air stuffy like summer. I was petting my sister's cat Dinah on her fluffy belly while she lay there on Dinah's back on my lap. My sister reading algebra was always a dry subject that made me drowsy, but my sister Prima was the one that was sitting in the sun as usual.

My sister has the most beautiful nose. Sometimes I look at Prima when she is talking, and just stare at her nose's beautiful bridge. Prima's nose is beautifully sculpted by God's hand, in its classic'ly timeless beauty. Her nose bridge isn't that much thicker than any other pretty young woman's nose yet it is shorter in its length like a cute lioness.

Sometimes I just sit, and watch Prima as she walks around me; I stare at Prima falling deeper in love with her. Eventually I get so randy, I think about putting my two middle fingers in my vagina, and pumping them in, and out. It's so cute that I want to stick my middle finger into my little wet pussy, and run it in-and out of my little pussy until it gets too sensitive to touch, and I'm exhausted. My sister Prima said that she hadn't gotten a good night sleep that night, and she was sitting out in the warm sun's light, while the tree's shade was cool enough, that Prima was the one nodding off between readings of bits of mathematics.

Soon, it wasn't long until my sister had nodded off completely before me with her head down-turned, her head hanging slouched forward, her opened book in her lap, hands turned up-ward.

I had looked upward from her cat to find my sister Prima had fallen asleep. I had then lifted my hand up from tickling Dinah's furry belly, to put her aside on the cat's back with the left hand. I pushed my-self up from my now-crouch so that I can walk over to my sister Prima, and kneel down on her other side. I leaned her head on the front of my upper arm as if I were half-holding her, and she were half leaning her head on my shoulder.

I said, **Sister, you've fallen asleep reading. Perhaps you should go inside, and take a nap, now.** I put my hand on the other side of her face, and then my cool hand worked its way to cool her forehead.

She said, "No, I am only supposed to read mathematics to you. It's my responsibility to stay awake, and keep reading to you Alice". She absent-mindedly leaned to the opposite side, listing a little too far to the other direction sleepily. My sister sat-up straight, then, wakes all the way up for the moment. She says **I just need to stop leaning forward, so I don't fall asleep the same way again.**

Prima lay back, rolling into a lying position.

I replied, "You're lying down Prima. You're just going to fall asleep".

Prima said in reply to this, " The brightness of the sun in my face shall keep me awake. I have to change my position or I'll fall asleep".

Prima held up that book at arm's length like a house roof with straight arms.

I walked over to the shady tree, and sat again.

Prima read arithmetic again, and I watched her concerned. It was not long before Prima's arms got tired, and my sister rested the book on her chest. Soon my sister's eyes closed, and the small book softly fell forward on my sister's upper chest.

My sister's face was so beautiful, and peaceful, that I had wished that I-myself could've squat beside Prima like I had done, earlier, with one leg behind her head.

In that way, I could lift her head on to my leg's lap, and pull my low-necked dress down to free my little nipple. I could stick my little nipple in Prima's mouth as if Prima were a baby. Maybe she would instinctively suckle on my teat in Prima's sleep. We could play pretend that Prima was my pretty little baby suckling on my nipple.

In addition, I probably would-not be able to pull the neck of my blue dress down far enough. Such things were the stuff of fantasies, wouldn't work in true life. My sister was a teenager, grown-up, and so pretty, I wanted to be like her. I often wondered what it would be like to sleep in my sister's bed, lay on my side, and caress Prima my sister's pussy lips.

My sister Prima would get into it, and the emotions involved in it all, I'd feed my two fingers in her, please my sister the way I do my own vagina. Prima would then please my vagina the way I'd done my sister. When I cannot sleep in the middle of summer, running my fingers around my daisy on the edge of my pussy-hole I slowly, finally get faster, and faster until I almost go over the edge of cumming. I usually don't, though, each time I cannot make myself cum, I groan in frustration, and I have to start over going slow once again.

I have to start over at the beginning, slowly, and work my way up to almost coming again. Usually I cannot get randy enough to get myself to cum but I know that Prima could make me excited enough to cum. It is mostly then that I wish I could get up the nerve to go to Prima my sister's room, and rub my wet/sticky button on her pretty nose-bridge. I always wanted to get Prima when she was asleep around bedtime when I couldn't sleep, and take my nightdress off so I could slowly tread on her pillow, holding onto her headboard.

I could hold-on-to the outcropping point on top of her headboard as I look-at my milky skinned pussy rubbing along her pretty nose-bridge. I could kneel with my knees on both sides of my sister's pillow without touching her, and rub my little button on the top of Prima's pretty nose. My sister Prima's nose bridge is beautiful, and cute at the same nonce. I wish I had the nerve to shed my black shiny shoes, kick off my pantalets, and roll down my hosiery.

I could then bunch my dress up in front so I can see my milky pussy, carefully lower my pussy on her pretty nose, and slowly, carefully get into rubbing my wet button on her pretty nose bridge.

My sister Prima when she lie to read to me, I realized that her dress was facing the tree I sat up against whenever she read mathematics to me. Seeming like fate, the top of Prima's pantaloons fell a little, exposing part of the bottom of Prima my sister's stomach. If I could cum on certain nights, I would always drift-off to oblivion sucking on my two middle fingers. I always wondered what it is like to lick my pussy.

I wonder what it would be like if I had licked her pussy right now while Prima was asleep! I then slowly crawled on all fours as I looked at my sister's eyes to make sure they didn't open as if I was a cautious, scared animal. I could've then walked, but I was close enough that to not bother. By the time I was in Prima's dress-petticoat I had softly bunched up the front of her petticoat so, and dress so I could look at her beautiful, peaceful face while licking every part of Prima's damp pussy.

I softly put my nose curiously up to the folds of Prima my sister's pair of pantalets closest to her vagina, and sniffed at my sister's crotch. It smelled salty, and had a heady, thick perfume to it. It smelled so good to me that I had gotten a lightheaded thrill from smelling her pantaloons' crotch. I pulled on my sister's Pantaloon crotch, and looked down the front at her vagina.

I looked up at her eyes, to check, and kissed my sister Prima on top of my sister's pussy-stomach muscle. I looked directly at her pussy mound muscle, and tried kissing it. I tried licking the slit in the middle of her daisy.

Her eyes fluttered open, and looked down at me. I just kept licking with-pressured-up-and-down licks on her pink, flower, and looked into her blue eyes even more intensely. I pulled down Prima, my sister's pantaloons hungrily to the bottom of her thighs, and hungrily looked at Prima's unclothed pink hips for the first time, as I licked really hard up, and down, massaging the light pink of her perfectly laid out daisy right on the pretty light pink of the slit between the daisy lips. I wish I were a bluebird on a branch, looking down on me.

I could just imagine how pretty we are, me licking at her pussy.

She cried out, "Ohh-hh-h, Alice. Yeah, I like that. Keep doing that, you're good. I like that. That feels good. I didn't know that you were so good at that! Keep going I'm almost there. I'm so close, don't stop! I don't have the energy to cum, but you're making me so horny, that I have to, soon! I don't wan' ta' I don't wann'a' I don' want'a' I wann'a'! I have to! I wann'a' come; I hav' ta'! I cannot come with you; you're my little sister! Suck on my pussy hard! I'm not ready to cum with my sister, yet. I don't like you in this way, yet. I'm not ready to share that with Alice yet! I'm go'n'ta' cum my pussy out! AAAaAAaLl-LISSSSsSSSSsSsS, NNnNnnnOOOoOO, I-IIII'M YooURr SISssSstTTT-Err! I want to cum with you, Alice! It feels so good. Here I go!" I began to then turn my tiny mouth into a little oval, and sucked hard, pulling outward on the center of her daisy hard. Prima screamed, **I'm going to pump my cum out! I think I'm gonn'a' pee! **

**UNHHhNnNNHhHHh!** I suddenly sucked in her tiny set of two labia less strongly but just hard enough to drink, and swallow each mouthful of cum that squirt into my mouth. I let three mouthfuls of cum squirt into my little mouth to gulp down, to savor the taste of her cum juices before moving to the side so that I could catch the thrill of looking around to see how far Prima cummed. I slapped her little bump with my right index finger as Prima squirt Prima's cum repeatedly.

She squirted a strong arc into the soft grass, four feet; eight times, she was so excited when she came. By then, I had pulled her pantalets off her, and had thrown them off to the side. I finally gave her flower two innocent kisses. Prima said, "UuhhHnnNNNnNn. "

I then crawled up on the side of Prima's body, and gave Prima my sister's cheek a kiss. I then, yet again, lay half way on Prima's body with my face on the top of her soft upper breast.

"You're like a pretty porcelain doll of a little girl". my sister Prima said, and looked at my face, kissed my lips gently.

I kissed her upper chest once, and Prima looked down at me, and said, **Alice, I'm feeling a bit claustrophobic, and can you help pull the dress off me?** Prima my sister squished out from under me, and sat-up weakly. Prima unbuttoned the buttons behind my sister Prima, and half-pulled off the sleeves. I rolled up to my two feet, and helped softly tug the dress the rest of the way off.

Prima rolled Prima my sister's hips, and buttocks forward so that I can pull the rest of the skirt out from under Prima, and pull it all over my sister's head. Prima my sister rolled on her back down to a lying position, with her arms over her head. My sister's eyes were closed, and my sister's mouth was half way slack from memory of the pussy licking I have given my sister, Prima. I helped Prima my sister tug off her undershirt.

I carelessly tossed her undershirt over my shoulder. I then went beside her, and dropped to my knees, dove on-to the right breast. I buried my face in my sister's big breast. My sister's breast squished out covered my face.

My sister said, "Oww, I like the rough stuff". Prima was speaking of what I just had done to her breast. My sister was a virgin, as was I. Prima was a virgin especially when came down to young women performing sex on each other.

My sister had found out, simply then how Prima my sister enjoyed pain. My mouth found her nipple, and automatically started sucking on Prima's breast. I began to lightly caress the other side of my sister Prima's vagina between my sister's vagina, and where the top of her leg merged with Prima's my sister's mound. My sister Prima's vagina was probably sensitive, and my little fingers felt good probably.

My sister, Prima, said aloud, **I should call you naughty, take you to my bedchamber, and spank you naked, though I'm too tired.**

I said, "We can play house later. Can we also play a little game that I'm your daughter?"

My sister Prima sleepily explained, "When I am not so tired we will see when, and if that game sounds that game sounds like it makes me randy". I drifted off to sleep with her, traveling with my sister, Prima, through the land of oblivion sleep to a new Wonderland of sexuality that my sister, and I shared on the other end of soft oblivion-dark sleep.

- - -30- - -


	2. Chapter 2

Approximately Words Counted 900

2013;

Disposable Copy

KINGDOM; ACT ONE

by

Mark Walt Meredith

Approximately Words Counted 900

_2013: M

_Disposable Copy

DISNEYDOM HEART! SCENE 1: A CALL

by

Mark Walt Meredith

The light united people thus eventually were rent asunder by their fights over that selfsame light that united them with happiness that the people had in common.

Darkness and hearts, hearts of darkness, hearts and darkness. Hearts and it (the darkness) became one because of the greed of light and the battle for whoever would have most of the joy and light. Because of the war over the light, darkness filled the hearts of the people of this world of fantasy.

A light glimmer within children remained and the children used their shards of remaining light from the world that there once was and changed this world of horrible darkness out of their pure innocence being children after all.

The world was no longer the way the world was in darkness or light. The fantasy world was ripped asunder into nine worlds. The true, pure light that that had filled people's hearts completely was still hidden within the great darkness in the worlds, the darkness that still was everywhere out there in the nine fantasy worlds there still was now.

Sora the young boy laid on his stomach half asleep taking a nap. The boy Sora lay on the warm, soft white sand of some place he forgot he was. Where was Sora the young boy? He heard a rustling sound, Sora the young teenage boy thought, of paper perhaps, or of the ocean's shore, or was it footsteps on the sand?

The sound sounded like, "Rustle-rustle, Rustle, rustle". The young boy Sora felt a cool shadow pass across Sora's the young boy's hair that was toasty warm from the sun. Sora knew for positive that it was a shadow passing across the top of Sora's the young teenage boy's unruly mop-top of hair because the shadow traveled over Sora's eye which was in the brightness of the sun, yet it was closed in rest, in sleep. (The young teen) He could tell that the bright outside the eyelid has eclipsed. Sora the young teenaged boy knows somebody had sneaked up due to how the person's shadow had just passed over his head! His eyeshot open as Sora asked, _**WHO, are**_** you?** Still lost in his dreams Sora the young boy asked an-other question that was even stranger, "Where did you come from?" The young male-teen Sora pushed his upper-body from the ground, shade making the young teen Sora's lowered face hazy enough to not see Sora's the young teenage male's facial features not able to be seen. Sora the young teenage male then went to the position of sitting back in a backward crabwalk sitting position with his knees up and Sora the teenage youth leaning back against Sora the teen young male's outstretched arms sleepily. All the teen young male could see was the brightness of sun to the male teen's just-opened eyes. The male teen youth Sora looked at the bright sun, his eyes drawn to the brightness. Sora could see someone's silhouette standing under the morning star sun but the teenage youth male couldn't keep his eyes opened far enough to see who it was.

Suddenly a loud voice screamed_**, Sora! **_

Sora yelled_**,**_ _**"**__W__**ha**_?_**!"!**_ and suddenly straightened like an exclamation point as his shoulders surged forward taking the weight off of Sora's hands. Sora sat up straight as if awakened by the worst part of every nightmare, eyes wide. Sora's eyes were suddenly accustomed to the light of the sun by now and a _12-_year-old young woman now stood there where the shady form once stood. Sora knew this young woman it was his friend Kairi! Sora lived on an island with her (Kairi)!

Kairi with a rustling map rolled in one hand, _**Sora you lazy bum! I'd find you snoozing Sora!**_ Was this the rustling sound? Sora looked at the waves upon the shore. The rushing of the lapping waves made a, rustle-rustle sound like an unpredicted thunderclap on a partly cloudy day. It rumbled_**,**_ _**"Rustle**_ rustle_**". **_Sora groggily followed Kairi because Kairi was supposedly taking Sora, somewhere Sora was supposed to be not lazy, and more of a help. Sora followed Kairi as he rubbed his eye.

Another friend lived on this desert isle. Who was he? Umm his name was? Who was he? His name was** Riku! **

- - -30- - -


	3. Chapter 3

Approx Word Count 400

_2013;

Disposable Copy

Introduction

by

Mark Walt Meredith

I'm bad at doing descriptions. Is an awful summary, this is. R+ R. Don't forget to fave me!

A relationship is Miss Sefton/Kurt Wagner in this story. Phoenix lives! Story takes place in PreX-MEN 2. This story takes place PostX 5: FIRST CLASS.

I wrote this in English class for an assignment. JEAN GREY LIVES. Is a SeftoCrawler story. JG/SS both have a relationship in this story.

UPDATED! Please review! UPDATED 7/28/'13! This is a Rahne Wolfsbane/Douglock relationship story slash.

The relationship in the story is Madeline PryOtt. This is officially a spoiler alert for X2. Sequel to "Disabled SuperHumans; X-Men." SSxMP.

Story is set after X-MEN ORIGINS. Relationship in this story is Madeline Pryor x Summers. Warning this is an article! This is not a Fic!

This is a non-Fic! This is an essay! You have been warned! If you read in this story like it were a fan Fic. you w'll be disappointed!

Don't blame me!

The End

Approximate Words Count 1,800

2013:

_Disposable Copy

Handicapped Super Heroes:

Nightcrawler's English X-Group Excalibur

by

Mark Meredith

_**_**_Kurtis Nightcrawler Wagner has the power to disappear in a cloud of brimstone smoke with anyone he wants, teleport to anywhere around where he's been in the past before or anywhere he could see from afar in a puff of black sulfur_**.**_

_**_**_**Nightcrawler **can also stick to things much like Spider-Man could!

John Byrne (sounds like burn.) was a writer/artist that took the already popular _**All-New All-Different X-Men **_ after the Earth's Strangest Teens original X-Men team mostly left, brought them to even greater heights with his better art.

Byrne (BURN) was the writer/artist whose revamp of Superman led to television's LOIS, & CLARK THE NEW ADVENTURES OF SUPERMAN, eventually JUSTICE LEAGUE, SMALLVILLE.

Byrne has also worked on Batman, Robin, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Spider-Man, Hulk, Daredevil, Fantastic 4, the Ultimate Avengers.

Byrne's plots about Sentinels robots, The Dark Phoenix Saga have influenced THE X-MEN movies, at least one cartoon series.

Byrne left_** All-New All-Different X-Men's title**_ leaving the readers of_** All-New All-Different X-Men **_wanting for _**a**_ new artist **than** _**was**_ illustrating the book.

Paul Smith was a new artist who would work on the original Super Friends, the Earth's Strangest Teens original X-Men, Doctor Strange, Smith came to the newly created at the time_** All-New All-Different X-Men.**_

_**_ **_ Smith's art was excellent.

Smith did stories with the Shi'ar aliens, helped create the Morlock sewer mutants, Rogue's first adventures with the team.

His art spoiled the fans rotten though, when Smith left the title's readership dipped.

__**All-New All-Different X-Men**_ that were** so visual looking **with their well-designed costumes, their powers that made them look so different from other people were drawn by a Spider-Man artist **whose art **at the time worked for some comics, sometimes not for others.

The editor was dropping normally visual looking super heroes like Cyclops Scott Summers, Phoenix 2 Rachel Summers, Shadowcat Katherine Pryde, Colossus Pete Rasputin, **Nightcrawler** from the title.

Fans' indifference to these once very visual characters caused the writer to replace them with Havok Alex Summers, Psylocke Betsy Braddock (the sister of **Captain Britain Brian Braddock** who was the writer's first created hero), Dazzler (a hero created in the Byrne issues), Longshot.

Storm Ororo Munroe challenged Cyclops for leadership of _**All-New All-Different X-Men**_; they fought it out in the X Mansion's hologram room.

Storm pulled off Cyclops's eye beam regulating visor, Cyclops afraid of hurting Storm, couldn't open his eyes losing.

Cyclops quit, walking away from _**All-New All-Different X-Men's**_ lives**.**

_**_ **__**All-New All-Different X-Men **_when they replaced the Earth's Strangest Teens original X-Men Marvel Entertainment, Incorporated was besieged by letters wanting the Earth's Strangest Teens original X-Men back together_**.**_

_**_All-New All-Different X-Men **_were too popular though.

The Beast first, next Archangel gone, Iceman gone, then Jean Grey, Cyclops was then finally written out of the comic book due to _fan_ disinterest after a long time_**.**_

_**_**_ When Cyclops finally left, Marvel Entertainment, Incorporated immediately went into works on a project to bring the Earth's Strangest Teens original X-Men back together as a team, bring Jean Grey back to life calling the project only: X-Factor.

The original X students came together for the first time in one first issue, began a new comic book series as a mutant team known only as X-Factor.

Meredith-2 'Glish X-Group Excalibur

_ _ _Cyclops's daughter from a future timeline once used her Psionic supernatural powers to send Katherine Pryde's soul back in time.

Katherine Pryde's testimony would give _**All-New All-Different X-Men**_ evidence of the future that had giant robot Sentinels either capturing mutants to live in barb wire fenced ghetto concentration camps or have the Sentinels kill the mutants for dissection_**. **_

_**_ All-New All-Different X-Men **_foiled an assassination of a senator by evil mutants so that they could save their future but the timeline didn't seem to change much.

Phoenix 2 after that walked through the mists of time using her supernatural powers but she had picked up a certain stalker.

A deadly female vampire followed her through that misty night.

Phoenix 2 joined _**All-New All-Different X-Men**_, took up the power of the Phoenix.

Phoenix 2 fought the vampire woman Selene as Logan Wolverine watched.

Phoenix 2 wanted to kill the vampire female so that she would no longer kill others but when Logan saw Phoenix 2 tempted to kill _**like**_ the first Dark Phoenix whom wanted to control the universe Logan, gave Phoenix 2 one warning, one warning only.

Phoenix 2 had created a flaming giant telekinetic phoenix talon to grab the vampire Selene, drain the life out of her.

Logan reacted by stabbing Phoenix 2 in the stomach with his claws.

Phoenix 2 stumbled off into the misty night through a portal created by_** All-New All-Different X-Men's **_enemy Mojo who had a fondness of pitting _**All-New All-Different X-Men **_ against enemies, secretly filming it for the inhabitants of his dimension. 

_ Mojo offered to heal Phoenix 2 with cybernetic enhancements in exchange for filming movies about Phoenix 2 in his dimension for a long, long time to come.

Phoenix 2 couldn't refuse.

Phoenix 2 entered Mojoworld._

Meredith-3 'ler's English X-Group Excalibur

_**_ _ _**_Nightcrawler once had his own four issue miniseries where Nightcrawler went to another dimension of alien pirates as he made handy his fencing skills, became a swashbuckling king of pirates!

_Nightcrawler after he came home longed for that kind of life again, was lonely was suffering from depression.

_**Nightcrawler **_has always been a religious person but Nightcrawler had a crisis of faith for a while because of his depression.

__**Nightcrawler**_ once became the leader of _**All-New All-Different X-Men**_ but failed them.

_**_ **_**Nightcrawler** drove away Amanda Sefton his girlfriend with **his** drinking too.

_**_**__**Nightcrawler**_ in a one shot comic book special Stephen King wrote for the victims of Ethiopian famine, _**All-New All-Different X-Men **_were confronted by an entity from Africa, went there to fight it.

_**Nightcrawler **was asked by the entity if_** Nightcrawler **_would have sacrificed himself for the good of humanity like Christ,_** Nightcrawler **_ failed the test_**. **_

_**_ _ _**__**All-New All-Different X-Men **_then went to Asgard the dimension of the Scandinavian gods confronted the Goddess of Death Hela.

_**_**_Wagner's confrontation of the Goddess of Death, one could tell by the sound of his gasp that just seeing her shook **Wagner's **religious beliefs to the core.

Meredith-4 'Capped Super Heroes: Nightcrawler's English X-Group Excalibur

_**_ **__**Nightcrawler **_teleporting somebody else with him more than once could cause strain on a being though so sometimes he grabs an enemy, teleports a few times with them to defeat opponents.

_**_**__Nightcrawler _doing this causes one to have stomach distress, feel sick to the stomach.

_ _**Nightcrawler**_ during the Mutant Massacre when killers were assassinating all mutants with physical mutations, that lived in the Manhattan Island New York sewers, grabbed one of the professional killers, teleported a seven times, to save the mutants.

The move dispatched the trained killer_** Nightcrawler **_targeted but put **Nightcrawler **into a deep coma.

Too many teleportation -s also puts a lot of stress on the body's systems, thoroughly exhausts the person.

Shadowcat had been touched by one of the professional assassins Scrambler.

When Scrambler touches a person, he has the power to disrupt **their** power.

Shadowcat's power to slip her molecules between the molecules of what she passed through was suddenly eradicating what was making her molecules stick together so that she couldn't turn solid.

_ Consequently she would fall apart dissipating into mist.

Prof. Reed Richards, Dr. Doom joined forces to keep her from dying, setting her back on the road to getting her powers back as the way they were before.

_ Shadowcat at first could only turn solid if she concentrated, while spending most of her time being intangible_**,**_but after a long time she eventually got her powers back the way it used to be_**.**_ _

**Nightcrawler **finally came out of his coma_**.**_

_**_ **_Nightcrawler was ready to begin fighting again, though by that time_**, All-New All-Different X-Men **_had faked their own deaths_**. **_

_**All-New All-Different X-Men**_ did this to find a new base from which they could operate in secret**.**

**Writer** Chris Claremont was disillusioned that the characters had to be written out of their own title.

Because of readers Claremont the famous comics' writer had to write those characters out of the book.

Claremont invested himself in characters like Phoenix 2, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler_**.**_

_**_**_ So Claremont started a new X-team title with a super hero he had _once_ created**, Captain Britain.**

With **Captain Britain's** sidekick Megan, along with Phoenix 2, Shadowcat, **Nightcrawler **they formed a new super team**.**

Phoenix 2 by that time broke her contract with Mojo now freed, came back to Earth.

Mojo sent the Warwolves after Phoenix 2 to pursue, bring her back.

The new X title took place in England called EXCALIBUR, was a success.

The newly assembled members of Excalibur defeated these Warwolves in two battles.

_**_**_**Nightcrawler **led the newly formed group Excalibur proving _Nightcrawler_ could be a good leader.

Meredith-5 'per Heroes: Nightcrawler's English X-Group Excalibur

_**_**_Nightcrawler had trouble teleporting at first.

Because the 'porting caused him great pain, he could only teleport at three times daily.

Eventually Nightcrawler got better, could perform as before.

Excalibur even had X-Men: Evolution's Scottish Wolfsbane (Rahne [pronounced- RAIN] Sinclair), a living circuitry duplicate of one of_** All-New All-Different X-Men's **_New Mutants that died in battle young Mr. Doug Ramsey.

Wolfbane's powers were altered in Genosha so that Wolfsbane could only turn into a half wolf like girl** form.**

Excalibur always seemed to be a team that helped mutants that needed help.

The EXCALIBUR book when it finally came to an end _**All-New All-Different X-Men**_ proving to the world that they were still alive, Colossus joining the Excalibur team, Shadowcat, Colossus, **Nightcrawler **finally rejoined _**All-New All-Different X-Men**_ which issue went up in price major bucks.

Continued

- - -30- - -


End file.
